Never Let Me Go
by moose0902
Summary: 16 year-old Sam meets the girl of his dreams while his father is on a hunt. But will the relationship last? Pre-series Rated T for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God i'm gonna be so late, Mr Gregsons gonna so kill me! Nice job Sam 2 days at this school and you're already freakin' running late for classes. Yes, room 305 is peeking just around the corner maybe I can make it to English without being murdered by crazy ol' Greg- CRAP!

"What the hell?!" A girl exclaims as I fall into a tangle of limbs.

"Oh crap. I am so sorry!"

"Yeah you should be!" the girl snaps as she prys herself from the ground.

I help her pick up her books with shaky hands. "I- I am really sorry" I quickly apologise

"Yeah whatever" The girl gets up and stomps off angrily.

"I" But it's too late she's gone around the corner. And now I have to face the rath that is Mr Gregson. I shuffle into the room and prepare for my fate. God I just want to leave this place..

Only one more class Sam you can do this, just think only 2 more weeks and Dad should be back and we can leave this stupid place and start new.. Again..

Ahh science Mr Harris was a calm guy and always late too so I find my seat quickly and still manage to be ten minutes early Then SHE comes in, crap! The only seat left is next to me. Great oh this is just fantastic. She scowls, but shuffles over to her seat next to me just as Mr Harris comes into the room.

It's an awkward lesson I can feel her eyes on me, but then the dreaded "partner up!" that escapes Mr Harris' lips destroys everything.

Everyone swiftly partners up leaving us two. She sighs and walks to the front to collect our equipment, I awkwardly follow.

"I'm Sam." I say trying to break the silence while walking to the nearest available bench. She glares at me, but sighs in defeat "Tilly".

The experiment remained mostly in silence excluding mentioning of what's what.

Tilly will look at me every so often her brows furrowing with the question lingering at her lips I go to speak until i'm interrupted by the girls soft voice "So what's your deal anyway?" Tilly looked up at me her eyes looking full of interest and wonder.

"My deal?" I stumble nervously

"Yeah, like I dunno, who are you? And why the hell do you bash into helpless girls in the hallway?" I stiffen a laugh she giggles possibly the most adorable sound i've heard and beams up at me.

"I really am sorry about that, I was just in a rush and yeah..." She lets out an adorable giggle of sympathy.

"Don't sweat it." she beams happily.

The lesson passed quickly Tilly brattled on about the dissection of the frog.

Once the bell had gone I was straight out the door headed in a beeline out to the car park, where I prayed I would see the impala. I busted out the two double doors of the school to find that Dean had ditched and the car was not in the carpark where it had been this morning.. This was Dean's hint for "with hot chick, don't wait up."

Sighing I begin walking "SAM!" I hear Tilly's voice echo behind me.

I turn around to see the petite girl jogging to catch up to me "Hey!" she beams.

"Hey, uh you headed this way?"

"Yeah, you mind walking me home?" She smiles

I stumble awkwardly but she's just to adorable her big eyes looking up at me so hopefully. "Yeah sure." Oh God this is gonna be great...

Sam was his name. He was an awkward guy, but obviously sweet at heart. He was lanky he towered over my tiny stature of five foot and three inches, he had to be at least 6 foot he was lanky still growing into his new found height. He had pretty amber cat slanted eyes with flecks of green though out them. Those eyes were just hypnotizing...

He was so secretive I just. I just wanted to know more. As soon as the end of class bell had gone he was straight out the door almost sprinting out the door his long legs lurching quickly and swiftly through the crowds.

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" But he's already out the door. I run out the two doors in the hope of catching up to him. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs his lip jutted out in thought. He stared blankly at the carpark and then seemed to give a look of disappointment and began lurking away.

"Sam!" I call again. He turns around looking vaguely for the source of the sound and then finds my gaze I smile at him and then quickly begin to jog to catch up.

"Hey" I say breathlessly

"Hey, uh you headed this way?" He mumbles.

"Yeah, uh you mind walking me home?"

He seemed to be caught in thought looking around, but then coming to a conclusion. "Yeah sure." He smiled reassuringly

He began walking gesturing for me to follow him. "So, where you headed?" I say breaking the silence.

He looks down slightly surprised by the conversation "The Pines motel just down the street." He pointed west showing which way we were headed.

"Wait . Why are you staying a motel?" I ask curious as to what the hell a 15 year-old would be doing living in the seedy joint.

"I'm living there with my brother, 'cause my Dad's... Working..." He trailed off.

"You know Sam ..." I trail waiting for a last name to be given.

"Winchester." He adds.

"You know Sam Winchester you're very secretive " I stop and quickly step in front of him making him abruptly stop. "And I-I can kind of read you, y'know. Like I know that right now you're really scared of something or for someone... And I think that secrets suck. So what's bothering you Sam?" He looked stunned like he's almost just been hit by sudden realisation.. Geez had the kid never had anyone care or something?

"I-I. I don't know what your talking about. I'm fine. Really Tilly. Thank-you for caring, but I'm okay." He gave such a great look of sincerity and began to walk past me.

I followed by his side we walked at least five minutes until I noticed the portraying jiggle of his lips "Sam?"

He didn't look at me everting my gaze. I could imagine that his beautiful hazel green eyes were full of sorrow. I went to invade his gaze when I saw his glazed over eyes I knew my suspicions were confirmed. The giant 15 year old guy that looked like he was tough as nails was crying.

"Oh my gosh. Sam? Honey what's the matter?" I ran over stopping him in his tracks once again. He looked frightened almost stunned at the sudden turn of emotion. He quickly weaved past me running into the forest off the track we were walking on. He ran, his long legs guiding him swiftly through the greenery. I ran after him as fast as my legs would carry me as the young boy revealed the large sum of muscle hidden beneath his shirt as he tore the plaid shirt from his body leaving only a thin t shirt remaining. He fell to the floor leaning against a tree, and then I saw something I thought I would of never see with my eyes. Sam Winchester was curled into a defensive ball crying like i've never seen anyone cry before.

I had no clue what to do about the blubbering mess of the firm teenager I had seen just minutes ago. So I did the only thing I thought right. I walked quietly over and comforted him. I sat down next to him placing my arms around him stroking his hair while shushing him gently. He was hesitant at first trying to pull away and reassure that he was okay, but he soon gave up on these feeble attempts, eventually melting into the embrace.

**TBC **

_**Message from the author:**_

_**Hey there ^_^ **_

_**So yeah, there is the first chapter. The second chapter is nearly finished so y'know rate, review all appreciated.**_

_**Thanks guys! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

888

What the hell are you doing Sam! You're literally sobbing, get it together. Don't think about her... Mum... Argh no. Get up!  
I shake Tilly off as if my breakdown that happened only moments ago had never happened. I wipe the remains of the tears on my shirt standing up quickly and grabbing my jacket off the ground. Tilly remained dumbfounded on the ground. I gave out my hand gesturing for her to come with me. She grabbed it and pulled herself from the ground dusting the dirt off her dress.

We continued walking. Tilly suddenly stopped down a suburban street "Uhh, well this is my stop." She said gesturing to the house beside us. It was an extravagant looking house, it was every white picket fence dream.

"Oh. Okay.. I guess i'll see you then." I mumble awkwardly walking her to her front door.

Tilly continued to stare at me in wonder "Y'know my parents aren't home.. If you won't to like talk or something." She trailed off.

"Uh, thanks but no thanks. I'm fine Tilly really."

"Well all i'm saying is this conversation isn't over and that guy I saw in the forest didn't look okay to me!" She yelled furrowing her brows in frustration.

"Okay. Okay. I'll come in just... Just you have to promise you won't tell anyone else."

"Good." She smiled. Putting a key through the door and turning it opening the door. Her house was beautiful it was huge on the inside it had a large staircase in the middle of the hallway with rooms coming off it each side.  
"You okay Sam?" Tilly looked at me, her face painted with worry.

"What? Oh sorry" I smiled reassuringly.

She gestured for me to come in closing the door behind her. She dumped her bag at the foot of the huge staircase and continued walking past them to another room opening up to a giant kitchen with all the latest appliances.

"You want a drink or something?" Tilly said throwing her keys in a bowl on one of the benches.

"Oh, I'm fine thank-you" She shrugged and poured herself a glass of what I presume was ice tea.

She walked back to the stairwell where I followed awkwardly behind her. We reached the top of the stairs and continued to one of the doors Tilly looked at me again worry painting her face. She opened the door and walked in. It was what I could only presume was Tilly's bedroom the walls were painted a dark red colour with a gigantic bed 4 poster bed in the middle of the room. The walls were plastered with posters with radiohead being one of the most popular to pop up.

Tilly walked over to her bed and sat down on it slowly sipping away at her ice tea. She looked at me her huge blue eyes trying to read me, but then she stopped all of a sudden her face hardening "I don't got cooties Sam, you can sit down if you want." She said signally with her eyes to the vacant spot on her bed beside her.

888

Sam awkwardly shuffled on the spot, but then complacently moved to the bed where he then sat beside me.

"Sam..." I mumble looking into his beautiful amber eyes. "Wh-Why were you crying?"

"Argh can you just let it go Tilly? I'm fine really." He said rubbing the side of his face in frustration. He stood up and began to stomp off.

"Sam! Don't leave! I know. I know that you think I don't care and you think you're not my problem. But. But I won't you to be my problem." I grab his hand and the look I then received the look of pure devastation the quiver of his lips, the sorrow in those beautiful, beautiful eyes. was absolutely devastating.

He broke, the fresh tears jiggling at the inner corner of his eyes and it was that moment that the man I so before , turned into a little boy that needed someone, completely lost.

888

He told me everything. He told me about his brother, his father and his mother... When i'd asked about each one he'd always have something to say about them, a funny story or some childhood memory... All but his mum. He told me about her death, that today November 2nd was the anniversary of it. He told me she was in a house fire and that everyone got out but her... I could still tell that there was something he still wasn't telling me, but I didn't push it. He'd already told me so much and I didn't want to budge him to far.

He asked me about my family, I told him I was adopted into this family when I was very young and I never knew my birth parents. And before we knew it, it was 9:00pm.

"Oh crap my parents are gonna be home soon!" I said noticing the time on my watch.

"Yeah, I guess I better be going. I'll see you later, I guess. Uh, Thanks Tilly.." Sam said beginning to turn around and shuffle away.

"Wait"! I yell. He turned around and that was the moment I will always remember. I kissed Sam Winchester for the first time.

888

Her lips were so soft they moved gently between my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist drawing her in closer to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands fit perfectly into her curves drawing her closer. We parted "I'll see you later Sam" Tilly smiled.  
I was speechless, I returned the smile and walked out of the room never leaving contact with her beautiful blue eyes.

_**Note from the author:**_

_**Hey guys! :)**_

_**So that's the second chapter done.**_

_**I'm pretty chuffed with myself ^_^**_

_**Just so y'know "888" symbols change in POV.**_

_** It was supposed to be like that in the first chapter**_

_** and it didn't work and I also apologise for how short the chapter is :(**_

_**So y'know rate, review, follow etc.**_

_**Thanks guys! :D**_

_**P.S: Sorry for the typos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**1 month later**

It had been a month since I first kissed Sam Winchester... And it had been a month since the only time I kissed Sam Winchester...

Everyday Sam would be waiting at the steps of the school, I would open the doors and see his beaming face. He would walk me home, he would come inside and we'd sit in my room and just talk.

But today was the day, I was going to make the move. Sam had been brattling on about some algebra homework, he had seemed so irresistible he had been biting the end of his pencil stopping every so often smiling showing his adorable dimples.

"Hey uhh, Sam?" This was it I thought, now or never.

"Yeah?" Sam's eyes making contact with mine, his smile dropping. "Hey, hey what's the matter?" He says, worry painting his face.

"Nothing, nothing." I reassure. "It's just , your lips are very- very distracting." I move in closer. And was completely dumbfounded when I felt Sam's lips make contact with mine.

** 888**  
I kissed her, I dunno what i'm doing! It just seemed right and by the feel of Tilly's lips on mine with no reluctance this was right. We parted, Tilly's eyes opening slowly to reveal her big blue eyes appearing to be full of wonder and- and I couldn't resist.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer to me at this point we had both met somewhere in the middle her lips despratly clasping to mine. Her body felt perfect in my arms, my hands were moving along her curves finding their way under her shirt where they grasped the perfect mounds on her chest. She gasped at the sudden touch, but only became more needy she pulled at my shirt and then we parted for the slight moment that she slipped my shirt off. Her eyes scanned across my chest her eyes finding mine again she began kissing from my neck moving down to my belly button were she stopped, her eyes moving back to mine and she made the most devious smile. Oh God. This can't be happening, not now. My groin ached and I knew what was ahead.

"Hey um, I'm really sorry I just really gotta go." I say slipping my shirt back over my head and grabbing my books off the floor.

"Uh yeah sure." Tilly says tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" I awkwardly smile, before kissing her on the forehead and quickly retreating, closing the door behind me.

"Yeah..." Tilly sits behind dumbfounded...

**_Note From The Author-_**

**_Hey guys!_**

**_I am really sorry about the long wait and the shortness of the chapter._**

**_I have another chapter written and I was going to combined them so chapter 3 could be longer, but it just didn't work in._**

**_So a new chapter should be up really soon! :)_**

**_Review, Follow, Favourite. All Appreciated! _**

**_Thanks Guys!_**

**_PS: If you're confused and wondering what was ahead let's just say Little Sammy was live and kickin'_**

**_and as per usual sorry for the typos!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, Sammy! Where you been?" Dean boomed, from the couch.

"No where." Sam muttered, closing the motel door behind him. "Where's Dad?" Sam looked around the cheap motel room, seeing no sign of his Father.

"We wrapped the thing up in Rhode Island, but you know him. Can't bare to take a breather. He's at the library doin' some research." Dean stated, not breaking eye contact with the TV.

"Dad, thinks there's something here?"Sam queried, dumping his bag on the floor and joining Dean on the couch.

"Yeah, ghost, vengeful spirit. Don't really know to much quite yet." Dean passed am the newspaper pointing at an article reading- "_The tragic deaths continue, David Flemming, 34, was found dead this morning in his family home. No information has yet arised of his death. A neighbour claims to have said Mr Flemming's wrists and neck were slashed. The story still continues, but the question is, are the deaths of these three men all connected?_"

"So, we're staying here a bit longer?"

"Yeah, not for too long though. Just till Dad can figure out if it's our kind of thing and take care of it. Why? School Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah schools fine.- I was just wondering." And this was when Dean finally broke his eye contact with the television and noticed the trail of red lip marks on Sammy's neck.

Dean boomed into laughter "Nice red lipstick Sammy!" Dean bellowed.

"Wha? What?" Sam walked to the bathroom where he quickly noticed the trail of red lip marks on his neck. Sam returned to the beaten up couch after whipping the lipstick marks from his face and neck.

Dean was still chuckling to himself when Sam returned. "So you gonna tell me 'bout her?"

"What? Tell you about who?"

"Well, your girlfriend of course." Dean, ruffled Sam's hair affectionately.

Sam scoffed "She isn't my girlfriend, Dean."

"Yeah? Sure, sure, baby brother." Dean smiled to himself, his baby brother was growing up.

** 888**  
The roar of the impala, awoke Sam from his sleep. Cracking his eyes open, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and moved to the door to greet his Father. "Hey, Dad!" Dean yelled from his place on the couch.

"Got anything?" Dean queried. Sam looked to his Father, John rubbing his hand across his withered face and letting out an exhausted sigh and moving to his desk, where Sam followed. John raised pictures from his pocket, Sam grabbed the picture and began evaluating them. The pictures showed a man laying bare chested covered in scratches and bruises, both his neck and wrists slashed.

"So, this is good ol' David Flemming, ay?" Dean said taking the pictures from Sam and placing a beer on the desk next to his Father. "Any connections to the other two vics? "

"Yeah, bar buddies. Friends since high school apparently. I asked around town. All three guys, been friends since high school all family men. I dunno what's happening, there's gotta be something more that connects them, all of them got the same cuts, bruises." John tiredly rubbed his face, taking a sip from his beer.

"Witch, Vengeful spirit?" Dean says reviewing the photos, furrowing his brow in concentration.

"Spirit, probably. I'll do some more research tomorrow, just gotta get some rest."

"Yeah, sure." Dean smiled, putting down the pictures and moving back to his place on the couch. Sam lay back on his bed staring up at the ceiling , imagining Tilly. How beautiful she was, her smile, her hair, her eyes, her infectious giggle and those gorgeous plump lips. And with the thoughts of her, Sam allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

_**Note from the Author-**_

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**Sorry for not updating in a while.**_

_**Nothing to interesting, just some family chit chat in this chapter.**_

_** I'm working on the next chapter now. :)**_

_**So y'know review, follow, favourite all that stuff.**_

_**Thanks guys! ^_^**_

_**PS: Dedication to Abbie xx**_


End file.
